1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of horse bridles in general and more particularly to an improved hackamore bridle and bit assembly.
2. Background Information
A bitless bridle is generally known in the art as a hackamore bridle. Various types of hackamore bridles are known to those skilled in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,740 describes a hackamore bridle as a bitless bridle. It is therefore said that a common feature of hackamore bridles is the elimination of the conventional bit or curb extending through the horse""s mouth. Conventionally the hackamore includes a leverage assembly which typically includes a pair of rein levers, a nose band and a chin chain or strap which is sometimes referred to as a curb. Typically hackamore bridles are of the leverage type since these are considered to be the most effective. In leverage type hackamore bridles, a tightening between the nose band and the chin engaging curb is produced by leverage action. Such hackamore bridles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,740; 4,132,054; 2,597,736; 4,798,043; 2,041,620 and 2,186,350, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference. The leverage action is produced by pulling a pair of rein levers. The pulling of the rein levers is accomplished by a rein which is attached to the lower terminal portion of the rein levers.
The hackamore is attached to the horse""s head by a system of straps conventionally known as a headstall, sometimes referred to as a bridle. The headstall conventionally includes a cheek strap mounted on either side of the horse""s head, a brow band, a crown piece and a throatlatch.
It is known to combine a bit with a hackamore. Such combined hackamore and bit assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,318,069; 3,837,142 and 2,342,449. However, the combination of the hackamore and bit of the prior art devices does not provide a rider with the best amount of leverage against the horse""s head and nose while providing the added control of having a bit in the horse""s mouth.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved hackamore bridle and bit assembly which provides the rider with improved leverage against the horse""s head and nose while providing the added control of having a bit in the horse""s mouth.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a combined hackamore and bit assembly wherein various components thereof are allowed to move individually through a system of hinges or pivots. These hinges or pivots provide a more precise movement of the hackamore and contribute to the overall advantage of the present invention compared to hackamore and bit assemblies of the prior art.
The combined hackamore bridle and bit assembly of the present invention includes a nose band having one end secured to a pivot of a left rein lever and another end secured to a pivot of a right rein lever so that the rein levers are connected to each other by a pivotable nose band which is pivotally secured to the left and right rein levers. Each rein lever includes two ends with a pivot portion located there between. The pivot portion is located along the length of the rein levers to thereby define a long arm and a short arm extending from the pivot portion. A pivot pin with a ring attached thereto extends through an opening of each pivot portion and is rotatably secured through the opening to define the pivot to which the ends of the nose band are attached.
A chin engaging curb is pivotally secured to a ring located at the end of the short arm of each rein lever. Thus the left and right rein levers are also connected together by a pivotable chin engaging curb which is pivotable independently from the pivotable nose band. The chin engaging curb is typically a chain or a strap.
A bit ring is provided on either side of the horse""s head in the vicinity of the horse""s mouth. One end of a bit is attached to one bit ring and the other end of the bit is attached to the other bit ring so that the bit may extend through the horse""s mouth in the usual manner.
A pair of cheek straps is provided for each side of the horse""s head. A cheek strap is attached to each of the two bit rings and another cheek strap is attached to each of the two rings of the pivot pins. The cheek straps attached to each of the two rings of the pivot pins lie above the cheek straps which are attached to the bit rings. Thus, on one side of the horse""s head are a pair of cheek straps; one of which is attached to a bit ring on the same side of the horse""s head and another of which is attached to the ring of a pivot pin on the same side of the horse""s head. The same arrangement is provided for the other side of the horse""s head.
The long arm of each rein lever terminates with a ring. A left connecting strap connects the ring of the left long arm with the left bit ring so that the left bit ring is-held in place only by the bit, one of the cheek straps (i.e., the lower cheek strap) and the connecting strap. The same arrangement is provided on the right side where a right connecting strap connects the ring of the right long arm with the right bit ring. Conventional reins are attached to the connecting straps.
An alignment bar is provided for maintaining the rein levers in alignment alongside the left and right sides of the horse""s head. The alignment bar is connected at one end to the ring of one long arm and at the other end to the ring of the other long arm.
A headstall, which includes the pair of cheek straps on either side thereof, is provided for attaching the combined hackamore bridle and bit assembly to the horse""s head.